[unreadable] There is a need for veterinarians with research training to participate in academic as well as corporate based research in the fields of animal and human health. It is crucial for a set of 21st century veterinarians to acquire the scientific skills and technical training together with the conceptual framework to participate both as independent researchers and collaborators to meet the projected research needs in biomedical sciences. Through the training set forth in the present proposal, the objective is to provide bright, and highly motivated veterinary students with a one-year, in-depth research experience in a productive and active research setting. Training will involve the use of animal models to develop skills at hypothesis-based, biomedical research. Over a three-year period, the aim is to train a minimum of nine students (three per year). Applicants will be actively recruited from the incoming and existing veterinary classes, with an effort made to insure participation by our minority students. Students will receive research training during a consecutive 12-month period after their first year of veterinary school, but prior to graduation. A program faculty that consists of 20 faculty from the three departments with expertise in numerous research areas that use animal models will offer both intensive laboratory training as well as complementary seminars and course work. Key research areas include infectious diseases, reproductive biology, biotechnology, digestive diseases, neuroscience and behavior, oncology, nutrition, and respiratory physiology. A wide variety of animal models are available for trainee projects, including pigs, horses, goats, sheep, cats, dogs, rats, mice, and shrimp. Highly successful projects can be submitted to meet the requirements for a Masters Degree in Comparative Biomedical Sciences. All participating students will receive a certificate at commencement acknowledging their training experience. The program itself will contribute funds that can be used to support additional qualified applicants and/or supplement existing stipends. It is a long-term objective to make this training experience a launching pad for career involvement in biomedical research for the veterinary students. The success of the program will be evaluated by determining the number of trainees that integrate health science research into their professional careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]